Operation Kingfish II
by Anzac-A1
Summary: One person survives another of Vladimir Makarov's brutal and devastating terrorist attacks. Now this person joins Task Force 141 to hunt down the mad Russian Ultranationalist. Set before, during and after Modern Warfare 2 & 3.


**I don't believe it; I finally got my A into G and started this story! For those of you who are confused at this, I have had this idea floating around in my head every since playing Modern Warfare 2 & 3, so it's very satisfying to get it off the ground.**

**A/N: This story begins roughly a month prior to the events of MW2 and continues through 'till the end of MW3, albeit with a slightly reworked ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**Location: Delta Force HQ, Fort Bragg, North Carolina, United States of America[1].**

**Time – 16:43:32.**

"Excuse me, General Shepherd, sir? I was told you wanted to see me." Master Sergeant Sandman said, as he entered the base's briefing room. Just minutes earlier, the Delta Force operator had been running his team, Callsign 'Metal', through a routine training drill, when a junior operator came and told him that Shepherd had asked to see him as soon as possible. Sandman was surprised by the sudden request, but knowing that the General wouldn't have asked to see him unless it was something important, he left his team to their training and went to find out what was up.

"Good to see you again sergeant. Yes, I did." Shepherd replied, rising from his seat. As always, Sandman found himself slightly unnerved as Shepherd stood up. The General always seemed to have an aura of mysteriousness about him, as if to hint that he knew many things that Sandman himself didn't, which made the Delta operator feel like a child standing before a giant.

"_Now I know how David felt, facing off against Goliath." _Sandman thought. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you want to see me about?" he asked.

"Of course, my apologies." Shepherd answered. "I wanted to ask you how the kid is doing." He explained. Instantly, Sandman's mind, which had been slightly AWOL at the time, quickly snapped to attention. Sandman mentally steeled himself, before giving his carefully thought out reply.

"Sir, I've honestly never seen anything like it in my entire career. He's running through drills that most of our men have been doing for the better part a decade, and he's doing them just as well, if not better. He's fast, has excellent endurance, near-perfect aim, a thorough grasp of hand-to-hand combat, along with very impressive stealth and reconnaissance skills. He's even managed to learn fluent Russian in his spare time." Sandman replied, with Shepherd nodding and seeming more pleased with each point the Master Sergeant made.

"I see, it sounds like you and your men have trained him well." Shepherd replied. "Do you think he's ready?" he asked.

"In my opinion sir, he's as ready as he'll ever be. The only we'll know for certain is putting him in action and seeing how he does." Sandman answered.

"Glad to hear it Sandman, thank you for your time. You can return to your team now." Shepherd replied. Sandman gave Shepherd a sharp salute, which the General returned, then left the room.

* * *

**Location: Delta Force HQ, Fort Bragg, North Carolina, United States of America[1].**

**Time – 17:29:51.**

A few hours later, Shepherd was back in the briefing room for the second time that day, but he was not alone. In front of the General stood another soldier, this one however, wore a black ski mask over his face, hiding both his identity and his age. Apart from the mask, he wore a standard issue combat vest, camouflage short-sleeved shirt, along with combat boots and pants.

"Sir, I assume the reason you called me here has something to do with my training?" the soldier asked, his voice slightly muffled by his mask.

"More or less. Your instructor says that he thinks you're ready, and so do I." Shepherd replied.

"Ready for what, sir?" the soldier inquired.

"To go fishing." Shepherd answered, a slight smile on his face. "You'll be joining my task force starting tomorrow. Better pack your bags tonight, we're leaving first thing in the morning." The soldier saluted the General smartly.

"Sir, yes sir." The soldier replied.

* * *

**That's all for now, guys! Keep waiting patiently and Chapter 1 should be up as soon as I can write it! Anzac-A1 out!**

**[1]: Yes, this is the real location of the Delta Force (aka The Unit) headquarters, you can check if you want.**

**A/N: If anyone can guess what General Shepherd meant by "To go fishing." They will be mentioned at the start of Chapter 1. So all you Modern Warfare fans, get thinking, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out!**


End file.
